1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension rack, especially to a suspension device used to hold and display tools.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, conventional perfboards (70) with multiple holes (71) are often mounted on wall in workshops or stores to hold and display tools. A conventional tool suspension device comprises a bracket (40) and multiple resilient elements (50). The bracket (40) is mounted securely on the perfboard (70) and has two ends, a longitudinal slot (41) and two mounting holes (42). The longitudinal slot (41) is formed in the bracket (40). The two mounting holes (42) are formed in the bracket (40) near opposite ends, and two screws, pegs or the like pass respectively through the mounting holes (42) and the holes (71) in the perfboard (70) to mount the bracket (40) on the perfboard (70). The resilient elements (50) are mounted slidably against each other in the longitudinal slot (41). A tool (60) is mounted on the conventional tool suspension device by pressing the tool (60) between adjacent resilient elements (50). The conventional tool suspension device uses elasticity to hold tools.
Because the resilient elements (50) press against each other, restitution forces generated by pressing multiple tools between different adjacent resilient elements (50) are cumulative, which may result in large tools easily dislodging from the conventional tool suspension device or the number of tools mounted on the conventional tool suspension device being limited. Therefore the type, size and quantity of tools held by the conventional tool suspension device is limited.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved tool suspension device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.